Blood of Pride/Script
Note: the script is from the Lyn Normal mode. Opening Narration At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth. Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen and sets out to meet her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However, the marquess's brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule over Caelin. He is preparing a deadly welcome for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power. Opening Dialogue (The map is shown, Mark, Lyn, Sain, Wil, and Florina move in to the city) Lyn: What city is this? Sain: This? This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-biggest city in Lycia. Lyn: The second biggest, hm? It does seem awfully busy. By the way, where's Kent? Sain: He said he was going ahead to the castle, but... Ah, here he comes now. (The map is shown, on the right side Kent rides towards the team, on the left side a mysterious man approaches a civilian) (Kent approaches Lyn) Kent: Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey Caelin. Lyn: He's going to help us? Kent: Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength. Sain: Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead! Kent: If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far. Lyn: Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent. Sain: Kent!? Lyn: Hm? Oh, and so are you, Sain. Sain: Of course I am! Kent: The castle awaits... (The map is shown, the team walks towards the castle) (The mysterious man moves closer to the team) (A man approaches the team) Man: This is terrible! The castle is burning!! Sain: What did you say? What's happening? Man: Smoke! From the castle! Hey! What are those men doing? (The mysterious man moves north away from the team) (The man, and the civilians in the city hide) (Three mercenaries approach the team) (One mercenary approaches Lyn) Lyn: Who are you? Man: You! You're Lyndis, aren't you? Lyn: Ah! (Lyn moves back) Lyn: What do you—Assassin: No questions! Prepare yourself!!! Lyn: Hey! (The map is shown, a Nomad rider rides from the right of it towards the assassin) (A battle is shown the rider critical hits the assassin with a short bow) (A CG of the rider on a horse, Lyn standing looking at the rider, and the assassin fallen on the ground is shown) Assassin: Aaaargg! Aaaaah!! Lyn: What? An arrow? Rider: ...... Lyn: Who are-- (The city background is shown) (While off screen Kent says) Kent: Milady Lyndis! (Kent moves in screen) Kent: Are you all right? Lyn: I'm fine. He... This man saved me. Kent: May I ask your name? Rider: ...... (Rider begins to walk away) Lyn: Wait! Why did you help me? Rider: I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken. Lyn: No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain. Rider: The Lorca? There were survivors? Lyn: Yes. Rider: You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved. Lyn: You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe? Rider: The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess. Lyn: I see... All right then we'll help you. Kent: Milady? Rider: Why? Lyn: These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can... Rider: It sounds like you're involved somehow... Let's go. Lyn: You'll accept our aid? Kent: ....... (Kent leaves) Rider: I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae. Lyn: Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you! Rath: And a thousand curses upon our enemy! Lyn: Come! (The map is shown, The mysterious man goes into a house to the north, inside the house...) Woman: You! What are you doing in my house?! Mysterious Man: Peace! I mean no danger to you! Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. Look, I'll pay you for the privilege. Please. Woman: Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible! Pay up! I'll be hiding below, so don't bother me. Mysterious Man: I wouldn't dream of it. (The woman departs and hides below) Mysterious Man: Now then, which side has the most to offer? (The map is shown, Rath approaches Lyn) Rath: Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway... Lyn: Secret passageway? Rath: An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel. Lyn: Head through the passage to the throne room...and rescue the marquess. Once that's done, can you drive the enemy from the castle? Rath: Mmm... If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open. Lyn: But the doors to the barracks are locked. Rath: The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck. Lyn: So opening those doors is our first objective. (The map is shown, the tutorial box is shown) Tutorial box: The goal of this chapter is to open the doors and reach the 3 triggers located inside. To open doors, you need door keys or the services of a thief. (The team gets in battle formation) Gameplay Lyn: What shall we do, Mark? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys... (The tutorial box is shown) Tutorial box: There may be times when you are unsure how to proceed. Start by checking Status on the Map Menu. Visiting homes or villages is also a good way to get information. Who knows what hints you might find. Let's try visiting a house. Please select Lyn. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts